So-called point-to-point links between a transmitter and a receiver may be used to communicate between (or within) integrated circuit (IC) chips. Such links may use differential signaling schemes operating in various different modes including active, idle, and low power modes. With some current approaches, low power modes may be entered by partially (or even wholly) shutting down transmitter drivers to effectively reduce power consumption. Unfortunately, such an approach may adversely affect link bandwidth, may result in handshaking latency between the transmitter and receiver, and may increase circuit complexities. Accordingly, achieving improved low power link solutions may be desired.